


Home

by Tiffy1307Steph



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffy1307Steph/pseuds/Tiffy1307Steph
Summary: Magnus is still without Magic but he had decided on a surprise for Alec. He only needs to ask for help this time. Clary, Jace and Simon know is plans and are there to help. Catarina of course is there for Magnus. (I needed her in this story. I love their friendship so much.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Responsible for this is @cbwentworth from twitter.  
> One day I found a tweet which sayed “I need this: Alec wakes up one morning and finds all of his stuff in the loft........"
> 
> I just went “Incredible idea” and my imagination started playing. Also I couldn’t resist the “Yes, please” 
> 
> It's starting a bit angsty, but don't be afraid we will get happy times. 
> 
> English isn't my first language, so please excuse if mistakes are included.

“Damn, that was close” Simon sighs closing the van door, elbowing Clary and he started grinning.

Clary chuckled nervously and grinned as Alec walked by. What are you doing here?” she asked “shouldn’t you be in Alicante?” “Yeah! I was on duty, a demon jumped me, I’ll need a change of clothes before going there, demon poison….” he said showing Clary and Simon the big hole on the back of his jacket. “Oh, Alec what the…!” they said. 

“Before you go to change your clothes you should go to the infirmary to get that fixed, Jace can bring you a change of clothes, I’ll go and tell him, Simon you go with Alec!” Clary said leaving them at the foot of the stairs to the Institute. “So, umm, let’s go, we don’t want to get in trouble with Clary freaking Fairchild” Simon grinned and began to climb the stairs.

“Yeah, I really don’t know who is more trouble Clary, Izzy or my mom” Alec replied and started to follow Simon just as he fell to his knees after the first two steps his face turning white. “ALEC” Simon stormed back to him helping him up.

“Clary is right, you need to get to the infirmary as soon as possible” he said helping him up and silently steadying him on the way to the the medical wing “It must be bad, if you’re not talking” Alec noted breathing heavily.

“I didn’t expect the demon poison to go through the protective clothing and onto my skin, so Alicante will have to wait.” By the time they reached the infirmary ward, Jace was running towards them. “I knew something was wrong before Clary told me” he took Alec who was leaning on Simon and said “I’ll take care of him now, Simon you can go to Clary.” Simon nodded and left for Clary’s room. He was a little shocked. There were two unexpected twists in the space of seconds. This was not how any of this was planned.

Clary too had long since stopped smiling. She looked even more concerned when Simon told her what happened. “Yes, Jace already met me in the hallway, he looked terrible I didn’t need to tell him anything more, he knew Alec was hurt through their parabatai connection,” Clary replied to Simon. “We need to tell Magnus. Our mission has to wait.” Simon nodded “Yeah let’s go.”

 

They rushed on their way to Magnus’ loft and went in without knocking, Magnus was not amused about this. “Don’t you people have phones? At least you could knock. My heart just stopped for a second.”

“Sorry Magnus, we had to cancel the mission and wanted to tell you in person” Simon started in his usual fast way of talking, but Clary interrupted him and took Magnus by the hand.

“First of all, Alec almost saw what we had loaded into the van, and then he was almost fainting, because he came back injured from a mission and didn’t pay attention to the injury. He’s with Jace now. I got a message from Jace that it will be a while for Alec to recover because the Iratze doesn't work, Catarina is on her way already. We can take you to the Institute, I think you’ll prefer to stay with Alec.”

Magnus didn’t move or say anything since Clary had taken his hand, he was pale and you could see the fear in his eyes.  “I do” he whispered and took his jacket.

 

The way to the Institute seemed infinitely long for Magnus, Clary and Simon didn’t talk much, they only told him they would drive straight back to get the stuff out of the van and into the loft.

It was clear Alec wouldn’t be coming into the loft today and it wasn’t clear when he would even be back. According to Jace, he was more seriously injured than they thought. Clary had received this message when the three were on their way. Magnus only got paler when she told him, the fear of losing Alec after surviving the attack from the owl, could literally be seen in Magnus’ eyes.

Simon could feel how tense Magnus was. “Magnus, I’m sure they will fix him, just be there for him. We’ll take care of the other things.”

 

Magnus eyes flashed dangerous as he replied “I know they will, but it should be me, I should be able to fix him and not just stand around and watch Catarina doing my job.”

“It’s not your job Magnus, even with magic it’s more important that you stay with Alec and that you’re there for him. Your love is so much more than healing with magic, Love makes us stronger and it will, Alec will be stronger and get through this because of your love,” Clary interrupted the two of them. “What she said” Simon agreed and parked the van in front of the Institute “Now go be there for your man.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus stormed up the stairs to the Institute only to be stopped at the door. “Mr Bane have you been invited?” Magnus couldn’t believe Raj at the entrance to the Institute would really do that at this moment. He just stared angrily at him and tried to enter the institute ignoring Raj, but he blocked his path “I asked if you’re invited Mr Bane”.

Magnus hated his weakness, with his Magic he would have just blown Raj away and walked into the Institute, but now he wasn’t able to do anything. Then he heard a voice from the back hallway.

“Raj what are you doing there? Don’t you know Mr Bane doesn’t need to be invited, or do you just want to be sent to Wrangel Island again?” It was Underhill, rushing to the door and moving  Raj to let Magnus pass. “Alec is in the infirmary, Jace and Catarina are with him, but he's not doing well! Hurry up. I’ll take care of this one here.” he nodded towards Raj and glared at him. Raj wasn’t amused anymore, he would be getting into trouble again now.

Magnus didn’t care about him. “Thanks!” he said and stormed to the hallway in the direction Underhill had shown him. Breathless, he reached the place he wanted to be the most in this moment.

 

A place he saw so often. A place he got called to help others, to heal them, to portal them to Alicante or to take care of strangers and also people he knows. A place with many memories. Good ones like Max, who had recovered from Sebastian’s/Jonathan’s attack here. Like Alec, who was stabbed by the owl and survived. But even bad ones, like when he wasn’t able to help Max completely and like not being capable of healing Alec because he traded his magic to break Lilith's hold on Jace. He took a deep breath and entered the room.

He almost left the room again; it smelled disgusting, but his love for Alec, his will to be there for him was stronger. Magnus closed the door behind himself and slowly walked towards Catarina, who was already moving towards him. He wasn’t able to speak but Catarina didn’t need spoken words to understand Magnus. “Don’t be silly. It’s not your fault. I’m here for you both. I also found a way to use the Parabatai bond between Jace and Alec, to stabilize Alec. He’s out of immediate danger but is still seriously injured.

Come with me, we had to separate him into another room” she said, took Magnus’ hand and lead him to a door in the back of the room. Entering the room the smell of demons intensified. Without his magic, Magnus couldn't shield himself from it and he started coughing. “Catarina, we use runes for this, but could you shield Magnus? I can’t draw a rune on him and it’s really uncomfortable when you have to be aware of this smell,” Jace said.

Catarina snapped her fingers and Magnus felt how he could breathe again without having to inhale the terrible smell. “Thank you” he whispered and went to Alec’s bed.

 

Alec was laying on his side, tilted forward so they were able to reach his back. At the sight of Alec's back, Magnus was overcome with an irrepressible wrath at himself. He clenched his fists.

“Magnus calm down, please. Just take a seat and be here. I’ll take a break and go with Jace to report the acutal status of Alec to Maryse. Also I need to freshen up.” Catarina said, hugging  Magnus and then left the room. Jace looked at Magnus sighing. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. You’re ok?” Magnus nodded, holding Alec’s hand in his own. “I’ll take care of him,” he said “as much as possible.” Jace tried to say something but then decided to keep it to himself and left the room. They were alone now.

As much as Magnus loves time alone with Alec he hated the fact it happen this way. He grabs Alec’s hand and pressed his hand around his “I’m here Alec. I know you can feel me. I’m here, I’m not going anywhere,” he said feeling burning tears running down his cheeks. Alec’s back looked terrible. Magnus really needs to have a talk with “his” Shadowhunter after they’ve gotten  through this and he was sure, there will be an after. “Stupid handsome Shadowhunter,” he whispered.

He couldn’t believe he was so powerless. He wanted to scream and beg his father to restore his magic but also Mangus wanted to be there and be strong for Alec. Once Alec had said to him _I felt you there and it made a difference._ Magnus was sure that Alec could feel his presence at this moment. He gently stroked Alec's hand with his thumb. Tears were still running down his face. “You’re gonna make it back. There’s so much we haven’t seen yet,” he mumbled and wiped away the tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Simon and Clary left the parking space in front of the Institute right after Magnus left the van. They didn’t even noticed how Raj had treated Magnus at the front door.

As they arrived back at the loft they put all the stuff from the van into the guest room, as Magnus had told them. They worked silently and quickly. They also wanted to go back to the institute to check on Alec.

“That was the last thing,” Simon said as they finished “Let’s go back. We need to make sure Magnus is alright, I guess he’ll need some reinforcements.”

“You’re right. The day wasn’t supposed to have had such a switch for him. He was so excited for this idea, we need to get this to work. Anyways we need to talk with Jace and Catarina how we can move forward now” Clary replied, nervously playing with her shirt.

Simon took her hand “Look everything will be ok. Alec will recover, it will only last a bit longer than we expected. And we will be there for both of them to help get through this no-more-magic thing. Don’t worry, Clary.” Simon said interrupting Clary “Stop, don’t say anything. Don’t pretend it’s all ok. I KNOW you are worried about all of this. I’m your best friend, you can’t hide this from me. I can read you like an open book since forever” Simon grinned, pulling her with him and closing  the loft door carefully behind them.

Clary chuckled “Why are you always like this Simon? I’m glad some things about you never change. One thing is I can always count on you. Now let’s hurry, please. I wanna check on  Alec and Magnus”

“Yeah and Jace of course,” Simon teased her, just to get elbowed. “Ok, ok. I’ll drive as fast as I’m allowed to.” They left the building, got into the van and started their way to the Institute.

 

A knock on the door pulled magnus out of his thoughts. “Come in” he answered with a raspy voice. Catarina entered the room.

“Hey,” she said, approaching him she wrapped her arms around him. Magnus started crying again. “I feel ashamed, I’m so powerless I can’t even take care of the love of my life,” he sobbed. Catarina only hugged him more without saying anything. Magnus calmed down slowly and took a deep breath. “What would I do without you, Catarina?”

“That’s what friends are for, Magnus. You don’t need to go through all of this alone. You may have lost your magic but you know we are always here for you. Trust us. You’re not supposed to be the World's saviour all of the time,” she said, scrubbing her fingers through his hair, making a tangled mess.

“CAT, don’t touch the hair!” Magnus fled ranting. He stepped in the little bathroom and looked at the mess in the mirror. “Ok, now you need to fix this Cat. I can’t show up like this. Magnus Bane always has perfect hair. This is one thing that needs to stay the same. Magic or not. Also could you please fix this makeup mess, too? I don’t want the others to see me this way.” Magnus asked.

Cat raised her hand and with some golden sparkles Magnus’ hair and makeup was fixed. “For you, anytime” she said and turned around to Alec’s bed. Her hands turned blue while she let her magic flew over Alec to check out how he was doing. “That’s not bad. We don’t need the trick with the parabatai connection anymore. He’s recovering. I think we can wake him up in a few more hours” Catarina said and prepared a fire message.

 

She opened the door just to bump into Jace who was on his way into the room.

“Oh, shit, sorry Catarina. I just wanted to see how’s Alec’ doing,” he said. “He’s better now. We can stop the strength exchange between both of you, if you’re ready, Jace.”

“You’re sure about this? I’m fine I can hold this a little longer if it’s necessary.” Catarina grabbed Jaces shoulder “I’m sure about this, don’t worry. And you’re so pale you shouldn’t hold it any longer,” she said.

After she send away the fire message Catarina dissolved the magic of strength that linked Jace to Alec and then Jace activated his Iratze to help him recover, just as Clary and Simon entered the room. “Jace, are you ok?” Clary quickly walked to him. Jace nodded. “A bit exhausted, but ok,” he said, opening his arms to take Clary into a hug. “And Alec?” Clary asked hesitating, while Simon took a deep breath.

“Alec is out of imminent danger and is recovering already. I have sedated him but we can wake him up tomorrow I guess” Catarina explained to Alec’s friends.

“But now it’s time for all of you to get some rest. Clary, you should go with Jace. I’ll take care of Alec,” she said, looking at Magnus as she asked “Simon could you take Magnus home?”

“Of course,” Simon said.

“But I don’t want to leave Alec,” Magnus protested. “Hey come on, Catarina will contact us when he wakes up. You need a break, Magnus. I’ll stay at the loft and drive you to the Institute immediately when Catarina contacts us,” Simon persuaded Magnus.

Unwillingly Magnus grabbed his jacket and followed Simon.


	4. Chapter 4

Clary and Jace walked through the hallway to his room. “So, what exactly did Catarina do with your parabatai connection to help Alec?” Clary asked.

“I’m not sure how to explain it. There is a spell that strengthens this bond and transmits powers from the stronger to the weaker person in the bond. But you need to take care, not doing anything during the time this spell is active. So I wasn't supposed to train or go on a mission because it could weaken me faster and it could cause the spell to switch direction if I got injured. Alec wouldn’t have survived such a scenario. I needed to stay in my room or at least in the Institute. Catarina took care of the connection so as not to weaken me too much and dissolved the bond as soon as possible,” Jace explained.

Clary took his hand “What about Izzy and Maryse? Did you tell them?”

“Of course, I did. They know how Alec is doing and they are as worried as we are. But we are Shadowhunters Clary you can’t always rush home when something’s happening,” Jace said as Clary shook her head.

“Sad but true, they need to stay in Alicante a few more weeks. Alec was supposed to take part in their work there but he now needs to recover first, so Izzy is going to take his place instead. They had gotten fire messages from Catarina during Alec’s healing process.

I wish I could do more,” Jace said and Clary gently held his hand “Let’s get some rest. You look terrible. I’m glad Catarina found a way to help Alec and that you could help, too.”

Clary and Jace went into his room and fell onto the bed. “I swear I can feel every single bone after getting all of Alec's stuff into Magnus’ loft,” Clary said. Jace wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. “Wow, you’re never whining like this after a whole day of training sessions,” he giggles.

“Training isn’t carrying books and moving boxes, Jace. It’s more like kicking your ass and getting you on the floor,” she teased back. Jace pretended to throw Clary off of the bed.

Instead of pretending Clary really did and also took all the pillows and threw them so they would find there way to the ground.

“As I said, It’s like getting you on the floor.” “Hey that’s not fair I’m weak and I was only pretending to push you off of the bed,” Jace protested and scrambled to his feet again grinning at Clary “I wouldn’t push a little girl out of the bed.”

“Oh, come on Mr-I-know-everything. You may be the fiercest, strongest and fastest Shadowhunter but when I’m this close to you, you really shouldn’t call me little girl,” Clary replied and with a quick move she was standing right in front of Jace. One second later Jace was on the floor, again.

 

Simon didn't speak a word on the drive to the loft. He did not want to upset a discreetly offended warlock, even if the latter could not work his magic. Who could know whether Magnus would regain his powers overnight or not. Simon didn’t want to be the first experimental object for this because he had said something wrong.

Magnus wasn’t amused about the fact Catarina told him to go home, like a kid being sent to his room. But he truly trusted her with his own life and she was the only person he would trust to leave Alec with. He was back at the institute with his thoughts but remained silent as they sat in the van  listening to the radio.

Arriving at the loft, Simon broke the silence “If you don’t want me here I can leave you alone and go to my apartment. I promise I’ll take you to Alec immediately if we get a call.”

“No, no Simon it’s fine. Just stay here. You can sleep in the guest room. Honestly, I don’t want to be alone now. And since I can’t drink as much as I used to, we’d better have a coke, chips and watch a film. I need a distraction from my thoughts already” Magnus replied and opened the door.

“Oh, speaking of the guest room,” Simon started as he instinctively stopped due to the raised eyebrow and the dangerous sparkle in Magnus’ eyes. “I guess it can wait until later.” Simon added and followed Magnus into the kitchen.

Magnus took two glasses, chips and the mentioned coke “It can wait until we have finished the film. We need to talk about how we will move on with getting all his stuff into the loft. Alec will probably have to stay in the Institute for a longer time now, instead of going to Alicante and he would notice if some of his stuff is missing. I’ve a little idea about this, if I can persuade Catarina to do something to help. But after the movie. What are we going to watch?”

Magnus was literally dancing his way to the living room. He was impressed with his new idea, Simon could feel it and he was happy that Magnus had skipped the being-overdramatic-about- getting-sent-home part of this evening and went to the looking-forward part within the few minutes they had been at the loft.


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly, Magnus is in the middle of a war, hugging George with the knowledge that it could be the last time. In the same moment he’s leaving the hug, everything is switching to his mother, dead in the bedroom and then flickering to his stepfather, who he's burning. He can hear him scream his name.

“Magnus! Magnus, come on, dammit wakeup Magnus it's a nightmare, come on you need to come back!”

That wasn't the voice of his stepfather. This annoying voice belongs to one of his friends, yes he's adding him to his friends list, no matter how often he rolls his eyes when concerning Simon. One of the most loyal ones he has ever met.

“Magnus, please. I don't wanna use cold water. You have to wake up!” Simon said and pinched Magnus. Finally Magnus got up and gasped. “Uuuh, thank God” Simon inhaled “That was bad. Are you ok?” he said and handed Magnus a glass water.

“What happened? I can't remember falling asleep,” Magnus said blinking.

“But you did, we almost watched the whole Star Wars Trilogy, the part about Luke Skywalker, when you fall asleep on the couch. I got you a blanket and then went into the guest room to sleep just to get woken up with your loud, horrible screams this morning. You were sleeping so deeply that I needed a while to wake you up and snap you out of your nightmares. I almost used this water here if you hadn't come back,” Simon explained. “If you don’t want to tell me, it's ok. But don't forget I'm your friend, you can trust me, Magnus.”

“As you've already noticed, a nightmare. Or rather, fragments of my centuries-long memories. Loved ones I lost,” Magnus answered with a breaking voice taking a deep breath “Catarina should have called a long time ago. We heard nothing during the night. I'm just worried that Alec isn't doing as good as I hope” Magnus swallowed heavy.

“If something bad has come up, Catarina would have called immediately. She probably just wants you to get some rest,” Simon said “I bet Alec's ok.”

Magnus shrugged his shoulders “Maybe you’re right, Simon. This is really hard to handle. Not just that I almost lost him because of Lilith and the owl, but now he’s injured again and I’ve almost lost him again. I feel helpless in this situation without my magic. I feel so lost and at the same time I wanna be strong and be his anchor.”

Simon put his hand on Magnus’ shoulder, “I know what you mean. When I thought I had lost Clary and it was all my fault, I couldn’t even leave my apartment. You’re so much stronger. Believe me you won’t lose him now. Speaking of now, we should get something to eat for you. I don't want to be responsible for you lying in a sickbed afterwards. I wouldn't know how to explain that to Alec.” Simon said and went into the kitchen.  

 

Clary was woken up by someone playing with her hair. “Good morning, little girl,” Jace mumbled kissing her forehead. Clary grinned and raised her head to kiss Jace. “Good morning.

Are you asking for another meeting with the floor Mr Herondale?” “This time you would join me there,” Jace said and grabbed Clary. “Ok, fine, I’ll spare you,” Clary said and Jace took her face in his hands. “That’s very kind, Ms Fairchild. Do I have your permission to get up and get breakfast?”

“Of course, I’ll join you. I also want to know how Alec is doing as bad as you do,” Clary said. Kissing Jace, she jumped out of the bed and went into the bathroom.

“Great you know me so well,” he called after her, grinned and he got out of the bed too.

While Clary was in the bathroom Jace sent a fire-message to Catarina because he couldn’t wait until breakfast was finished to get an update about Alec’s condition. Alec was his Parabatai and he could feel it wasn’t as bad as it was the day before but he still needed to be sure. He needed to read it, to hold something in his hand that said that he’s really ok. He still feels the steady burning pain in his back, because Alec’s injury was caused by a greater demon, which they had found out later. That’s the reason the Iratze had failed and why Jace could feel his pain so clearly.

He was deep in his thoughts as Clary’s hand was waving in front of his eyes. “Hey you almost got an fire-message in your hair! Where are you with your thoughts?” she asked the fire-message in her hand. “Oh, just thinking about yesterday. Is it from Catarina? What does it say? Is Alec ok?”

“Yes, Jace, he is. We can have breakfast now and visit him afterwards. Don’t worry, he will be fine,” Clary said and took his hand. “But first you need to get ready for breakfast,” she added and led Jace to the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Catarina was still worried. Worried about Alec’s condition, worried about Magnus’ feelings. She knew he was hurting deeply by the loss of his magic and by being so helpless in regards to his boyfriends injuries. She didn’t call him during in the night when Alec had woke up for the first time, he screamed calling for Magnus. She had taken care of Alec. There was nobody else needed for this because it was only about helping him through the pain and alleviating the heightened fever. After a few minutes Alec had fallen asleep again and Catarina could freshen up her powers. 

As Jace’s fire-message was received this morning she didn’t tell him about any of that in her reply. She had just replied that everything was fine. They could talk about that night, later. Jace also needed his rest and time to recover. Using the parabatai connection in this way wasn’t as easy for him as he thought and she saw it yesterday before she sent him to his room. There was a lot to explain today. She grabbed her phone to call Magnus. 

 

“Catarina, you didn’t call during the night, is he ok?” Magnus voice greeted her after the first ring. He probably had a hold of his phone the whole night, Catarina thought and replied with a grin “It’s all fine. You can enjoy your breakfast and if you can be here in about an hour. We can talk then. Or is there something that can’t wait?” 

“Honestly, there is. Firstly why did you not call or at least send a message that everything was ok? Secondly you sent me home like you would send Madzie to her room when it’s bedtime. I’m not a child, Catarina,” Magnus protested, then with a grin Catarina could hear through the phone “thirdly you owe me a favor because of this now.” 

“For you, Magnus, anytime,” she replied “What is it?” 

“You know I planned a surprise for Alec and if it wasn’t for the demon attack we were on schedule with this. But the attack changed everything. Alec will stay in the Institute and I have no chance to keep going with how it was planned,” Magnus explained “I need your help for the next steps. But at first I need to know how Alec will go on.” 

“We’ll speak about this in person, Magnus. As I said we’ll meet in about an hour. Be here we’ll talk about everything that has happened and what we need to do now. Jace and Clary will be here, too,” Catarina said “See ya later, Magnus.”

“Ok, see ya later, bye Catarina.” 

 

Alec heard Catarinas’ voice, it was muted as if cotton was wrapped around his head but when he realized she was speaking with Magnus, he forced himself not to faint again. He tried to say something but his throat was so dry, he tried to clear it coughing and gagging. Catarina became aware of him by the noise and walked towards him, shaking her head. With a “See ya later, Magnus” she finished her call and put her mobile away. 

“Hi Alec, wait a minute, here drink something first,” she said and reached for the water beside Alec’s bed. She helped him and he managed to drink. “Ma--nusss,” he tried to say but he was just to weak, he saw everything flickering in front of him and tried to stop this by blinking his eyes. 

Catarina shook her head again “Don’t force it Alec it’s not good for your healing process. Magnus will be here in about an hour. You should save your energy and try to sleep.” 

Before Alec could even try to protest, blue waves were enveloping him and he felt he was about to fall asleep again. But Alec was stubborn. “I’m fine” he protested just to get a reproachful look from Catarina, with another wave of her blue energy she said “I’ll wake you up when he arrives. I promise. You need to rest. It’s important, Alec. Think about what Magnus would say.” 

Her words became more and more distant while Alec was finally falling asleep again without trying to stay awake. She was right. Magnus would be very angry with him, if he would risk his life like this. He doesn’t want his boyfriend to worry and he doesn’t want him being angry either. So Alec stopped fighting Catarina’s efforts even if he would rather stay awake then sleep again. 

 

Catarina didn’t feel good about forcing Alec back to sleep but it was necessary for his health. At least an hour more sleep should be used to help his recovery. 

She knew that he would try to fight it so she sedated him again. Luckily he had stopped by mentioning that Magnus wouldn’t be amused about how he was behaving. 

This love between the both of them was one of the things that was useful getting Alec back to his healthy state. He would do anything for Magnus as much as Magnus would do anything for Alec. That was something she knew how to use. Sometimes even against the both of them. Someone needed to take care of those dorks and it wasn’t just Catarina there were also Clary and her friends.


	7. Chapter 7

“So, are you just going to stare at that or are you at least going eat  it,” Simon interrupt Magnus’ thoughts “I mean it’s your decision but Clary or Catarina will ask if you’ve had breakfast and I don’t wanna be the one getting trouble with them because of a breakfast,” he said while playing an imaginary piano. “Also imagine what Alec would say when he finds out.” he added with a grin. 

“Don’t you dare,” Magnus said “playing the Alec-card. I can’t believe you would do this.” 

Simon shrugged "If it can help, why not take advantage? Speaking of Alec. I bet he’s much better now and you don’t have to wait long until you can see him. I’ll take you to the institute when you’re ready. But this includes having your breakfast.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes and started eating. He hasn’t had an appetite but Simon was right. Also his stomach agreed Simon while grumbling loud. He couldn’t believe that he had just done what Simon said.  Was that how this game was played, as he watched some little kids playing said game in Central Park? He was not going to ask Simon about this. The mundane way of life was still a thing Magnus wasn't used to. It all took much longer. Getting ready to go outside, preparing meals, traveling to places, everything had been so easy before he lost his magic. He couldn't wait to be at Alec's side again so he hurried with his breakfast and getting ready. He ev en ignored the messy nail polish. 

 

Jace and Clary were on their way to the canteen as they crossed paths with Underhill, who stopped them. “Sorry to interrupt, but I just wanna know how Alec is doing. I’m in charge of the safety of the Institute and as long as he remains in hospital the Clave decided this morning that  I should lead the Institute, as well. So, I want you to tell me if there’s anything that's needed and I also want to be updated on Alec’s status. If it wasn’t for him I would still have to hide who I am and I would never have gotten such opportunities. I’m glad if I can help you and him. Also, when Magnus arrives please tell him that I need to speak with him about what happened yesterday at the main entrance. I need a statement from him about that. He will know what this means when you tell him. But first let him be with Alec. I can wait until later this evening. Now enjoy your breakfast. It’s pancake day, you know. See you later,” he said and walked away. 

 

“So, pancake day,” Clary said “hopefully they have an alternative to this. I’m not in the mood for pancakes” and she grimaced. 

Jace just shrugged his shoulders and continued on his way to the canteen with a grin “As long as you don’t steal my bacon, everything is fine.” He knew that the pancakes could be really bad sometimes but nothing could be worse than Izzy’s soup and because of this he didn’t really care that much. They grabbed their food and rushed with the breakfast. They both wanted to go and see Alec as soon as possible. 

 

“Before we can visit Alec, we need to make sure that our day off is approved,” Jace had  remembered after there breakfast and so they went to the office where the Shadowhunters got their missions. Jace and Clary weren’t noted in the books for today. The only note left was one which said  _ “Herondale and Fairchild not on mission for the next 3 days” _ in Underhills handwriting. “Wow that’s three days off instead of one,” Clary said “Underhill was very serious when he said he’s glad he can help.”  Jace nodded “Come on let’s go see Alec now,” he took her hand and went down the hall to his Parabatai. 

 

Magnus jumped out of Simon’s van as they arrived at the institute. “Hey come on Magnus is this necessary?” Simon yelled at him, parking the van and was at Magnus’ side within seconds. “We both know that this won’t get you to Alec any faster. Or maybe it will, but with broken legs,” Simon snapped at Magnus.

“Fine, I won’t jump out of your van again. Since when are you so serious instead of the way you usually are? Really, you played the Catarina, Clary and Alec Card and now you’re yelling at me because I just wanna hurry,” Magnus protested rolling his eyes and gesticulating melodramatically. 

Now it was Simon’s turn to roll his eyes “Duh, Magnus, you mean nerdy, being afraid of literally everything? I guess you were the one who told me it’s  _ time to man up _ ,” he imitated Magnus. 

  
They had already reached the entrance of the Institute and the Shadowhunter standing there nodded and let them in. Sometimes there was a benefit to being the boyfriend of the Head of the Institute Magnus thought, as they didn’t need to wait for permission to enter. They went immediately to the  infirmary. Both stopped talking and joking, the uncertainty of both was tangible. As they reached the door Clary and Jace came through the hallway. Clary rushed to take Magnus in her arms “Magnus, it will all be okay,” she whispered. “Biscuit, I’m glad you’re here,” Magnus said and took a deep breath while trying not to cry again. 


	8. Chapter 8

They entered the room together and were welcomed by Catarina. “Good morning y’all, Alec is still in isolation in the other room but he’s much better than yesterday” she said, pulling Magnus into a hug and squeezing Jace’s shoulder,  a warm smile on her face. 

Magnus took a deep breath and noticed Jace becoming more calm and confident. They both were so much more worried than they had let on he realized and nodded to Jace, “Let’s go and look after him,” while letting go of Catarina. 

They walked into the room. Alec was still sleeping, but the way he was laying in bed had changed Magnus noticed. “Looks like his back has healed” he said walking beside the bed. Clary, Jace and Simon followed him and surrounded Alec’s bed. 

“Yes,” Catarina explained “the open wounds have healed, but the demons poison has nevertheless done a great deal of damage. Alec needs to stay for at least 3 more days and that is only if he keeps recovering. If his condition gets worse there will be more time needed. He woke up last night with a heavy fever that I needed to have a further look at and I…..” 

“He did WHAT?!” Magnus interrupted Catarina glaring at her. Simon’s eyes widened in surprise. 

He was sure Catarina hadn’t called and all of a sudden he couldn't be sure anymore. “Did you call us?” he asked carefully because he needed to know if they had both really not heard their phones. Clary grabbed Magnus’ hand in her right hand and Jace’s in her left and held them both to help to calm them somewhat. You could suddenly feel how tense the air was. Simon went a little pale while waiting for the answer.  

 

“I didn’t call anyone, because I didn’t need any help, Jace and Magnus needed to rest. You’re both still exhausted and don’t try to tell me otherwise” Catarina said and raised her eyebrow. At the same time Clary could feel how Magnus and Jace calmed down a bit. 

“Speaking of exhaustion, Jace you need something to make you feel better because only breakfast and an Iratze aren’t enough to gain your strength back. We wouldn’t want you in a sickbed as well! I want you to come to me before you leave,” Catarina said and nodded to Clary in the knowledge that Clary would make sure of this. “Ok,” Clary answered instead of Jace. 

“I'm going to leave now. I'm next door if you need me,” Catarina said with a warm smile and she  left the room. 

Simon exhaled, he hadn't even noticed that he had been holding his breath, as if it was even necessary for him anyways. “Magnus I’m sorry I was sure she would have given us a call,” he said  apologetically. 

Magnus blinked and shook his head, “It’s ok, it’s not your fault Simon. Alec is the one we should think about now,” and he let go of Clary’s hand to grab Alec’s instead. 

 

Clary rubbed Mangus’ back and then went over to Jace, hugging him. “There are some things we need to do I guess,” she said. “That reminds me, Magnus, we met Underhill this morning on our way to get breakfast. He wanted to speak with you about something that happened yesterday at the entrance. Did we miss something?” 

“Well, Raj attempted to deny me entry and Underhill came to my aid,” Magnus explained feeling again as helpless as he had in that moment. He had a bitter taste in his mouth, all of the anger that he had felt washing over him again. 

Clary and Simon looked at Magnus at the same time and asked “Raj did what?” “We hadn’t even notice because we left immediately,” Clary gasped and Simon’s eyes widened again. “Magnus why didn’t you tell us?” he asked while shaking his head. “At least to me, yesterday when we arrived back at the loft? I told you that we are friends, we are here for you. Don’t forget that.” 

“Oh, I hope Raj gets into a lot of trouble for this,” Jace said with a clenched fist “I didn’t know. Underhill said nothing about this to us.” 

“He may have his reasons,” Magnus guessed “as much as I would like to stay at Alec's side, this is important to me. Where can I find Underhill?”

“He said he’ll be in Alec’s office because at this time he’s responsible for the leadership and the safety of the Institute,” Jace explained. 

“Ok, I hate this but would you look after Alec until I’m back?” Magnus asked his friends. Of course they would and of course they did as Magnus left Alec with a heavy heart once again. 

 

He walked through the hallway to meet with Underhill. The door of Alec’s office was open Magnus knocked to get Underhills attention. “Hey, Magnus come in” he said and Magnus entered the office closing the door behind him. 

“You wanted to see me?” he asked and stared at the desk. Underhill came around the desk and gestured to one of the chairs "Please take a seat. I briefly need your statement on the incident at the main entrance yesterday. I am really sorry to have to bother you with this right now. We'll make it quick so you can get back to Alec ASAP” he said and waited until Magnus sat down.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To this chapter I added an idea of @staywithmemalec on twitter. I hope I was able to fulfill the wish somewhat. I thought the idea was too good not to implement.

While Magnus went to Underhill to get the conversation over with, so he could be there for Alec, Clary, Jace and Simon stood around Alec’s bed and watched him sleeping and breathing.

“What did Catarina say about having something to help you recover?” Clary remembered looking at Jace. “You told me you were fine. I should have known better,” she said shaking her head.

“Magnus is the same,” Simon observed “He doesn’t say anything and pretends he’s ok. We are all still in shock because of what happened to Alec, but the both of you are pretending to be strong. Maybe you should get your medication soon. It’s not about being strong in these kind of situations. It’s about being there for each other and we also need to be honest with one another if there is something that isn’t okay. I’ll go and ask Catarina if the medicine is ready,” he said leaving the room.

Jace sat down on the chair and took a deep breath “I’m sorry, Clary. I’m still not used to telling you everything that scares me. The spell that we used yesterday was really exhausting. But I didn’t want you to worry about me, aswell. Alec’s condition is enough for us to worry about.”

“It’s ok, Jace. But I’m here for you. We are all here for each other. Get used to it, Herondale,” she said with an understanding smile kissing Jaces’ forehead.

 

Underhill took his seat across from Magnus as he sat in the pre offered chair “So what do you want to know?” Magnus asked while finding a comfortable position even if he knew he wouldn’t be in the office with Underhill that long. “Just tell me what happend. Did Raj have any reason to get in the way of you entering the Institute? We all know you are always permitted to enter although some Shadowhunters are still stuck in the old way of thinking and they don’t like change, but still I can’t explain the reasons for his behavior” Underhill said.

Magnus shrugged his shoulders “I don’t know what happend. I only know that I didn’t say anything to him because I was too focused on getting to Alec as soon as I could. I stormed up the stairs, yes. But I didn’t say anything to him I didn’t yell at him either, I didn’t recognize him until he got in my way and he asked me about two times if I had permission to enter the Institute. Maybe he asked more times I can’t remember. Anyway, I don’t even know why he would ask since we have an agreement that I am always allowed to visit Alec at the Institute. The next thing I knew is that you came and helped me. Yeah and thanks for that. I think I haven’t had the opportunity until now.”

“Ok, I’ll report this or better yet I’ll confirm my report so far,” Underhill said “maybe Raj is just jealous or he’s definitely not one of the Shadowhunters with no doubts. It’s possible he continues to have his doubts and can't adapt to the new conditions,” he explained.

“Jealous? Because of me? Why, I don’t even get a reason for this,” Magnus replied with a surprised look.

 

“Well Magnus, you have changed Alec a lot. He has stood up to the Clave more and more for the downworlders lately. He has allowed downworlders, especially you, to enter the Institute at anytime. He organized those cabinet meetings and he has began to shine. He has became a respected leader and Head of the Institute. All of this is because of his love, because of you. You have influenced him a lot, in the way the New York Institute is being managed now. All this he has been done because you have influenced him. In a good way of course. Also, if it wasn’t for Alec I would still be in the closet and I am thankful for that. But there are those in this place who would begrudge everyone their happiness if they themselves are not allowed to be so. Raj could be one of them. That’s why I think he is jealous. Next point is, having downworlders or warlocks running through the halls is something new to many of us. Please take care of yourself and maybe try to be a bit less visible” Underhill said.

“Ok, I get this part with the downworlder thing. But I’m Alec’s boyfriend not just a warlock running through the hallways for fun or to scare Shadowhunters. Am I really only just a warlock to you?” Magnus asked.

“No to me you are not only just a warlock. You are the loved one of my boss and that will never change...”

“Says the gay Shadowhunter who would love to see that change,” Magnus interrupted Underhill with raised eyebrows and a challenging look at him.

“No, I don’t wanna change this, Magnus. And even if I would there’s no chance it would change. Nephilim only love ONCE, Magnus. Keep this in mind. They love once and fiercely. Alec will never leave you no matter what, whatever happens, he will stay by your side. Magic or not. Head of the Institute or not. Shadowhunter, Downworlder or Mundane. He loves you and he will always love you and stay with you until the day he dies” Underhill told Magnus.

  
The Warlock didn’t managed a reply, he just sat there and stared at his hands unable to say one single word and hoping that _until he dies_ would be a long long time from now on.


	10. Chapter 10

“Uhm, Cat have you finished the medicine for Jace?” Simon asked while nervously playing with his fingers. He still wasn’t used to warlocks and all of those things even though he was a vampire now. Because of this he always tried to be polite and to not argue with warlocks. 

Cat smiled at him, sensing how nervous he was by the way he was behaving. “It will take a few more minutes, so tell me why are you really here. You want to ask me something that isn’t medically related, don’t you?” 

“Yeah, I know Magnus hasn’t had the time to speak to you yet, but I also know that this is important to him and we, well he has been planning this for a month and now this demon attack has changed everything, he’s worried, but he wants to carry on with his plan and he said something yesterday about what he thought we can do to fix it, and then he fell asleep. So I’m not sure if I should talk about this with you or not but Magnus is my friend and he has helped me a lot with my struggles with being a downworlder and I just wanna help him. So I thought I should tell you and you can talk to Magnus about it later. But just to make it clear, I’m just telling you, I don’t expect you to do anything. Ok?” Simon replied in his typical fast way of talking. 

Cat started to laugh “You’re really lucky you don’t need to take a breath between your many words. You don’t have to be nervous around me. I won’t turn you into a frog or anything like that” she grinned at him. Simon couldn’t help it and he shrugged his shoulders with a wide grin. 

 

Magnus was deeply and emotionally touched by Underhill's words. He couldn’t and wouldn’t have ever thought about losing Alec. But he never took Alec’s love for granted, he was always aware of the fact that Alec could leave him at any time if he wanted to. Once he was jealous - even though he said he wasn’t - jealous about the Shadowhunter in front of him. The Shadowhunter telling him that Alec never would leave Mangus’ side. His hands started to shake a bit, he needed to take a deep breath. 

 

“Magnus, is everything ok?” Underhill asked with worry in his voice. 

“Yeah, I just..., it’s just... I knew that saying but I never gave it a thought or believed it, even though I’ve seen it happen to Shadowhunters during my life,” Magnus all but whispered. He tried to get up off the chair but his legs failed him and he stumbled back. 

Underhill reached out to help him “Hey, I think you should get some water and take a minute. I can’t have you as well as Alec in a sick bed rather than just sitting next to him. I don’t want to get in trouble with my boss,” he grinned and handed Magnus some water. 

“Thanks, Mr Underhill,” Magnus said, grabbed the glass and emptied it almost completely in one go. 

“Let’s be done with these formalities, I call you by your first name so you can call me by mine too,” Underhill said. 

Magnus stood up again, leaving the water to take Underhill’s hand to shake it “It would be a pleasure. I’m Magnus Bane,” he said with a sideways grin on his face. 

“Underhill, Andrew Underhill,” he responded, while they shook each others hands, “Nice to know you, Magnus. And now it’s time for you to leave and go back to your man.” 

Magnus smiled "It is. See you, Andrew" and he left the office. This time he rushed down the halls with a good feeling inside. 

 

While Cat was preparing the medicine for Jace, with Simon beside her, Clary suddenly stormed in from the next room, accompanied by the sounds of alarms from the medical equipment in there. Her eyes were wide with shock, “Cat, please hurry. It all happened so quickly, Jace just fainted and then the alarms on Alec’s bed went wild” she explained and stormed back in the room. 

“Take this and give it Jace,” Catarina said as she pressed a small bottle into Simon’s hand. They both stormed into Alec’s room. It was terrible. The alarms from the medical devices were flashing and Jace was lying next to the chair he had been sitting on minutes before, pale and unconscious. Clary stood between Alec and Jace undecided whom she should help first. 

Simon reached Jace and shook him awake “Come on Jace, don’t do this to us, please.” Jace opened his eyes. He was totally disoriented. “Here, drink this” Simon said and helped Jace take the medicine. Slowly Jace drank what Simon was offering him then he stood up and sat back down on the chair again “Thank you. I don’t know what happened.”

“You idiot pretending to be ok, that happened,” Simon said and gave Jace a never-do-this-again look. 

“You’re also connected to Alec with your parabatai bond and with the side effects of the spell which additionally connected the both of you much more intensely. Alec’s fever had risen very high in a matter of seconds, that’s what made you faint, as well” Catarina explained while she held her hands above Alec, blue magic surrounded him. “This is not good,” she said “these side effects were what I was afraid of. His fever is too high. I am going to need help with this. Alec’s life is in danger. Clary, Simon, one of you needs to go and get help. The other one will need to watch Jace” Cat commanded and turned back to Alec to concentrate entirely on the healing magic. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Clary and Simon looked at each other nodding, Simon stormed out of the infirmary to get help while Clary kneeled next to Jace to take care of him. Simon did not know which other warlocks the Institute still knew to help Catarina so he ran to the ops centre as fast as he could. Using his vampire speed he headed through three halls and almost reached the middle of the institute as he crashed into Magnus, who had just come around the corner, he realised something was wrong immediately. 

“What is it Simon?” he asked, eyes wide. 

“Jace had just fainted and Alec is in real danger. I’m on my way to get help for Catarina” Simon said undecided if he should go further or stay with Magnus who froze at this news for a second. 

“Move Simon I’ll go help Catarina,” Magnus said as if he could read Simon’s mind, turning around he ran off. 

 

Simon continued on his way to get help. He reached the middle of the Institute within seconds. Vampire speed was something he could definitely get used to especially in such moments as these. During this thought, he crashed into Andrew Underhill. 

“Hey, hey watch out where you’re speeding around” Andrew rebuked. 

“Oh, I’m really sorry. It’s not a fun run. It’s serious. We have trouble in the infirmary, with Alec. Like real danger and Mrs Loss is asking for help with this” Simon said, and Underhill started to command his fellow Shadowhunters with what they should do instantly. 

“We will get some help from the spiral labyrinth in about five minutes” he informed Simon “go and tell Mrs Loss. I hope that it won’t be too late. Watch where you are going, but use your vampire speed, I give you my explicit permission” and with that said, he nodded to Simon who spins around, back to the infirmary. The walls and people he passed on his way were flashing past Simon. He speeded up as much as possible to get back with this news to Catarina. 

 

Magnus arrived at the infirmary breathing heavily. But there was no time for him to recover. He could hear the alarms shrieking in the hallway before he had entered the room. He stormed over to Alec’s room finding Clary, with a very pale Jace, sitting on a chair in the corner and Alec in his bed, flashing lights all around him. 

Cat, was standing beside the bed her hands over Alec’s chest with her blue magic washing over and around him. 

Magnus could feel his heart skip a beat. He couldn’t lose Alec now, he wasn’t ready to let him go. His chest hurt, his heart wasn’t able to hold the pain at the picture of Cat and Alec in front of him. 

 

Cat noticed and called out to him, “Magnus stop thinking about anything like that, come over and help me. I could use some of your strength!” 

This made Magnus move fast toward Cat. He took her hand as he begged her, “Take what you need Cat. Save him, please. I just got him back, I can’t lose him.” 

“And you won’t” she answered while Magnus could feel his strength filling her healing spell and magic. 

“I’m going to save this stubborn Shadowhunter because I know how much you both love each other.” 

The blue magic began to glow more intense and Magnus put all his feelings for Alec into his strength that he was giving Cat to save the love of his life. 

Magnus reached out to Clary and Jace for some answers, “What even happened?” he asked them. 

 

Clary had to speak really loud to be heard over the still shrieking alarm. 

“Jace suddenly fainted and then everything went wild, got really loud and all the lights began to blink. Cat said they both were still connected with the spell even though she had ended it yesterday, Alec’s rising fever had made Jace faint. Cat said something about side effects that she was afraid of. We’re gonna get through this Magnus. Together,” she said still taking care of Jace to avoid him fainting again. 

 

Magnus followed Clary’s explanations and gave Jace the same look as Simon had done before. He looked at Cat but didn’t say anything. Magnus knew there was no need to tell her what he was thinking. He tightened his grip on Cat and hoped that it would be enough. 

Simon burst into the room at this moment, "Underhill says that help from the spiral labyrinth will reach us in about five minutes. We're supposed to hold on” but he wasn’t sure if they could, he could see that Cat’s glamour was beginning to falter as her blue skin had become visible. 

 

“Cat,” Magnus whispered “are you ok? You don’t need to do this if it’s too exhausting” he said because just as everyone else in the room, Magnus had noticed Cat’s glamour fall. 

“Alec’s fever is still too high we need to get it down or at the least keep it this way. I’m not going to stop now or he will die, right here in front of us” Cat said, she was breathing heavily. 

And again Magnus' chest began to burn. He felt his whole body flood with pain.


	12. Chapter 12

Magnus was filled with the painful fear of losing Alec, but he wouldn’t give up on him. The pain flooded through his body and it burned him inside, even his eyes began to burn. Tears started to run down his cheeks. He couldn’t keep them from falling, he couldn’t fight them, he had no control. The only thing keeping him on his feet was Cat’s strong commitment not to give up on Alec, and also his love for Alec as well as his determination to not lose him now. 

 

Magnus offered more of his strength to Cat while he was crying, not able to stop those tears from falling. He noticed how Clary pats Jace’s shoulder and leaves his side after he nodded to her. 

Clary walked around the bed and put her hand on Magnus’ shoulder. He felt her strength and straightened himself up a little. His crying shook his body but he would save his boyfriend and even if he should die during this, he would save Alec with all his strength with every single aching cell of his body. He wasn’t ready to give up all of this. No matter how much pain he had to go through, no matter how many tears had to fall. 

He had never felt such a terrible burning pain before. The tears falling now and all that pain couldn’t compare with anything he had felt before. Magnus cried, he felt weaker than ever before and that made him cry even more. He didn’t know how he managed to keep his place beside Cat but he did. 

Magnus tried to wipe away some of his tears with the back of his hand because he could only see blurry, shaky images, this only added to his pain and tears. The hand that he had wiped his eyes with, was covered with fluid, mixing with the tears he’d already shed, he knew immediately that it was blood!

 

Simon realised this at the same moment as Magnus gasped. Because of the blood on Magnus’ hands, Simon’s fangs had painfully slid out. He looked at Magnus and the others in shock.

“Sorry, gotta go, I’ll be right back,” Simon said and stormed out of the room. 

He wouldn’t want to attack any of his friends and so he left to calm himself down. In his van was a little fridge with blood inside. He needed to go there, he couldn’t risk attacking Magnus. To save time and not crash into someone on his way to the van he decided to take the window, he jumped out and ran to his van. A few minutes later he took the same way back inside, he would probably get into trouble later but he needed to help his friends and he didn’t care. 

 

Rushing back into Alec’s room Simon saw that, as well as Cat’ skin, her hair had also changed, becoming prominently white. 

Magnus was still crying bloody tears. It didn’t bother Simon anymore, but it worried him. Why was that happening to his friend? 

Clary and Jace, who seems finally recovered, helped Magnus and Cat, keeping them steady and in place. Magnus’ whole body was still shaking because he was crying. Jace stabilized Magnus, meanwhile, Clary had placed her hands on Magnus and Cat. Clary was sharing her powers with Catarina in order to maintain the healing magic. 

 

Magnus couldn’t breathe it felt like his chest was burning like hell. His connection to Alec weakened, Magnus’ heart threatened to shatter with pain. The tears didn’t stop falling, either. And they were all bloody now. The tears weren’t just from fear of losing Alec, these bloody tears had another deeper meaning. 

Only children from a greater demon could shed bloody tears and there was only one reason why this happened. The risk of losing a sliver of their soul caused these tears of blood. Losing one’ soul would mean, it would be ripped away and sucked into the abyss of limbo.

Magnus knew this because his father was a greater demon: Asmodeus Prince of Hell.

And the sliver of soul he was losing was Alec. He couldn’t think like this he told himself. Instead of this, he took a deep breath and with a raspy voice he started calling to Alec. 

“You need to stay strong, we will heal you. Do you hear me?” Magnus said as he grabbed Alec’s hand “Stay with me, I can’t live without you!” 

 

Another bloody tear fell down onto his and Alec’s hands. Magnus doesn’t even try to stop them anymore. He didn’t care. All he cared about was Alec, the Shadowhunter he loved, he would never stop loving. The man he would give everything for. His pain became immeasurable, how was it possible that he could still stand here, holding Alec's hand and giving Cat his strength for the healing spell? 

 

The answer to this question followed immediately as the hand he was holding Alec’s hand with started to flicker with blue flames, his chest glowed golden, and all his pain suddenly disappeared. He noticed that his powers grow stronger and the blue magic around Alec glowed. Cat's glamour began to rebuild as her white hair and blue skin disappeared.

 

Both warlocks looked at each other with the same knowledge. Simon, Clary and Jace couldn’t understand. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Jace stared at Magnus and Catarina, while they looked at each other, and everything in the room seems to change. 

“Wow Magnus you looked like Iron-Man with this golden glowing chest,” Simon said obviously impressed by what he had just witnessed. This time nobody asks what Simon meant or rolled their eyes over this comment, because, all of a sudden runes appeared in the air hovering over Alec's bed. The five friends gasped. 

“Clary, are you doing your thing?” Simon asked in disbelief because he couldn’t tell where these runes had come from, and why Clary would have drawn them only now, and not earlier, to help Alec.

Clary stared at the runes and shook her head. 

“That isn’t Clary’s work” Jace answered “those runes aren’t new or angelic” he explained while looking at Magnus. 

“He’s right” Magnus added “those here are demonic ones. To be precise, it's a message from my father. An apology. He returned my magic. It’s back.” Magnus said as he swallowed hard. 

 

He nodded to Catarina and they both began to heal Alec. The alarm from the medical equipment deactivated and the lights ceased flashing. 

“His fever is breaking,” Cat said, “we should be careful and bring it down slowly.” 

Magnus nodded and the blue energy surrounding Alec lost a bit of its intensity. 

 

They stayed this way for a while, then someone knocked on the door. “You called for help Catarina?” said a female voice. 

“Tessa!” Magnus answered “Come over here, please, we can’t move,” he explained, meaning for the new arrival to enter. Tessa nodded to all of them and entered the room. 

 

“How can I help?” she asked. “How about standing in for Cat, so she can recover a little from this exhausting crisis?” Magnus asked and Cat nodded. While Cat explained to Tessa what to do, Magnus was holding the blue wave of energy on its own. He felt so much better. He could help Alec now. His magic was back and would stay. 

 

This was what his father promised in the short message. Even though Asmodeus’ reason for this promise was a selfish one. As a greater demon, he lived and grew stronger from the deep emotions of Mundanes, and also those of Downworlders. But the waves hitting him from Magnus’ emotions and pain over almost losing Alec again, the Prince of Hell couldn’t handle. He couldn’t handle his own child going through this pain. He was a demon but also a father. In this case, Magnus could trust Asmodeus’ promise. 

 

As Tessa took over, Magnus took Cat into a hug and whispered, “Thank you for helping me to focus earlier when you called out for me to give you strength, I just froze like an idiot. Are you feeling better?”

 

“I’ve almost recovered…Your magic coming back was like a boost, it helped” Cat whispered in his ear, as she grinned. “I saw what your father told you. Impressive that love between a Shadowhunter and a Warlock could cause such emotions that a greater demon couldn’t endure them.” 

 

Magnus stopped hugging and faced Cat with a worried expression. “Cat I was falling apart, the only thing holding me together, was Alec and the thought of saving him, whatever the cost. To be honest, if Asmodeus hadn’t decided to do that, all three of us would probably be dead now.” Magnus said. 

 

“You think he will get back at you because of this?” Cat asked, giving him a concerned look. 

“I don’t know. I hope not. But we will never know. He’s a demon. Maybe he really couldn’t take it, maybe it was a favour, with a big price that will come later. We will see.” Magnus sighed. 

“We will see” Cat agreed. 

 

The three warlocks took turns, regularly monitoring Alec's healing process. Any increase’s of fever should be avoided at all costs. They were successful with this, and the fever fell steadily. Alec recovered. Everyone was relieved. 

 

Clary, Jace and Simon had left the infirmary to get some rest, even though Jace had protested at leaving his parabatai again. Catarina forced him to leave giving Clary two bottles, with the same mixture that Jace had drunk after he had fainted. Simon whispered, “Little liar still hasn’t recovered, right?” Cat and Clary laughed while Jace gave Simon a dude-you-are-gonna-regret-this look. 

Simon was still smiling as he, in his most serious way made Clary a promise, to take care of Jace. Which caused Jace to roll his eyes and Clary chuckle with amusement. 

 

By the time night fell, Alec's body had fully recovered from the dangerously high fever and the medical devices were no longer necessary. 

He lay in his bed. 

Like a sleeping beauty, Magnus thought, while he watched Alec sleep. He took Alec’s hand in both of his and leaned over to Alec while sitting beside him. Sleeping beauties always wake up because of a kiss. Magnus kissed Alec’s forehead and leaned back again. He could wait, now that Alec was no longer in danger. He could wait for him to wake up. And even if it would be weeks, he would and could wait for him. He would never leave Alec’s side again, Magnus promised to himself. 

While he waited he revisited his plan. The plan that the demon attack had interrupted. If he had, had any doubts before, they were all gone now. He knew what to do and he was going to do it, nobody would stop him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking your time and reading this. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
